The Super Evil Guy Super Show! Season 1
This article contains all of the episodes of Season 1 of The Super Evil Guy Super Show! Episodes Episode 1: The First Cupcake Destroying Scheme Cut to the enormous Evil Guy Tower, where Evil Guy is sitting on his purple couch and watching television. NEWS REPORTER: Today, a new cupcake factory is being opened. It is owned by a gentleman named New Mario. So much new-ness! Evil Guy turns off the TV and paces angrily. EVIL GUY: Grr...not more cupcakes! How I hate those things! Pickle and Fernando run into the room. PICKLE: What's wrong, Boss? EVIL GUY: It's New Mario's cupcake factory. He just opened it today! FERNANDO: WHOA! What are we gonna do? EVIL GUY: I'll tell you what we're gonna do...we're gonna march right over there and give that guy the business! Fade to black as Evil Guy and co. march offscreen. Cut to Evil Guy and co. as they walk toward the cupcake factory, a massive building coated in metal and pink frosting. EVIL GUY: This must be the place. FERNANDO: You don't say? EVIL GUY: All right, minions. How do we get into... As he is walking, Evil Guy slips on a banana peel and crashes into the wall, belly-first, breaking through it. PICKLE: Boss...I think... EVIL GUY: No. I'm not overweight. As Evil Guy and co. walk in, they see New Mario eating a yellow cupcake. NEW MARIO: Mmm, delicious! And it's banana-flavored! Here, Evil Guy, want some? EVIL GUY: Sure, thanks. Everything becomes silent as New Mario and Evil Guy split the cupcake in half, eat it, glance at each other, and spit it out in surprise. NEW MARIO: What--how--''hey''! Guards, destroy the intruder! New Mario runs away as a siren blares and red lights flash. An army of stick figures, accompanied by Luigi, attack Evil Guy and co. A massive battle ensues. Pickle wipes out half the army with his pyrokinetic powers, and Evil Guy body-slams Luigi. The rest of the stickmen trample Evil Guy and Pickle, knocking them down and dragging them away, When all hope seems lost, Fernando makes it to the room where New Mario is and he pushes a red, bright, shiny button. NEW MARIO: Drat! Well...never mind! I'll just make another factory later! Fernando jumps out the window as the factory explodes. He then sees the army of stickmen fleeing in terror and carrying Evil Guy and Pickle with them. STICKMEN: Hey, sombrero guy! You can have your friends back! We don't need them anymore! FERNANDO: Well, that turned out better than expected. I'm going back to Evil Guy Tower. Fade to black. THE END Episode 2: It's Raining Bacon! Evil Guy watches T.V. when it started to rain. EVIL GUY: What was that? PICKLE: It's raining bacon!! EVIL GUY: No, no you idiot! It's raining--Oh! That's what you said. FERNANDO: We think it is raining bacon. EVIL GUY: You're right. PICKLE: I told you! New Mario and Luigi hid in the bushes. NEW MARIO: (short evil laugh) Now that bacon is raining down on us, we will-- LUIGI: Sell cupcakes. NEW MARIO: Shut up! We will have our BACKUP PLAN! NEW MARIO: Our factory is destroyed by Evil Guy and Pickle. Would you like to torture them? O.K? LUIGI: O.K. New Mario and his assistant, Luigi attempted to destroy Evil Guy Tower. NEW MARIO: Ready, aim, FIRE!!! Evil Guy Tower blows up while Evil Guy and his minions run away. NEW MARIO: (short evil laugh) We destroyed the tower! EVIL GUY: Now I will have to build a new one! The end. Episode 3: The Cheese Haters' Revenge The camera zooms in on the Cheese Hater's base in Russia. CHEESE HATER COLONEL: (short laugh) So... is the plan ready? CHEESE HATER MAJOR: Yes... We will enter the Red Forest with our Tank platoon and bring down Evil Guy and his followers!!! CHEESE HATER GENERAL: Wonderful! We are attacking... NOW! The camera zooms in on Evil Guy Tower. As Evil Guy watches the news. NEWS REPORTER: Today folks, something incredible is happening! The Cheese Haters are bringing a large number of Tanks into the Red Forest! EVIL GUY: Oh no... Pickle, Fernando! Pickle and Fernando comes up the stairs. PICKLE: What do you need boss? FERNANDO: Yeah! what DO you need? EVIL GUY: The Cheese Haters have a bunch of Tanks here to destroy all of us! PICKLE & FERNANDO: WHAT?! EVIL GUY: Yeah! And we need to stop them! PICKLE: How? EVIL GUY:The Weapons Vault... PICKLE & FERNANDO: (gasp) The camera zooms in on the Cheese Haters Tank platoon right in front of Evil Guy Tower. CHEESE HATER GENERAL: FIRE!!! CHEESE HATER COLONEL: As you wish! All of the tanks fire and hit Evil Guy Tower but it's not destroyed. CHEESE HATER GENERAL: (growls) IT'S INVINCIBLE! FIRE AGAIN!!!! EVIL GUY: Stop right their! Evil Guy, Pickle and Fernando are shown carrying rocket launchers. CHEESE HATER GENERAL: Evil Guy... Nice to see you...again... (short evil laugh) EVIL GUY: Again?! What do you mean "again"?! CHEESE HATER GENERAL: You don't remember me? You will soon...... EVIL GUY: That doesn't matter! Just why are you trying to destroy Evil Guy Tower!? CHEESE HATER GENERAL: Revenge... EVIL GUY: Revenge for what!? CHEESE HATER GENERAL: For destroying our fort in Germany! EVIL GUY: Oh... PICKLE & FERNANDO: WILL YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP AND FIGHT?! CHEESE HATER GENERAL: Fine..... after that Evil Guy and co. shoot there rockets at the tower, so FIRE ANYWAY! Tanks shoot their missiles and it creates a massive BOOM! That blows Evil Guy and co. Back in the tower while the Cheese Haters are blown back to Russia. Evil Guy: Wow, that was one crazy invasion! I hope they never strike again! Pickle and Fernando: Yeah! If we didn't stop them, we will be turned to cupcakes! Evil Guy: Good thing I built an invincible tower! Not like the last episode! A flashback quickly starts. New Mario (flashback): Ready, aim, FIRE!!! Evil Guy (flashback): Now I will have to built a new one! Evil Guy: Ok minions, you look out for more threats to us while I eat cheese! Fade to black. END Episode 4: New Mario's First Attack NEW MARIO''' is in his office. LUIGI walks in'' : LUIGI: What's wrong? : NEW MARIO: Ah, you're here. Go find out where Evil Guy is living. I'm going to get my revenge. : LUIGI: Right, boss. ''LUIGI walks off. NEW MARIO starts working on something. LUIGI returns'' : LUIGI: He's in Evil Guy Tower. : NEW MARIO: Good. Let's go! ''NEW MARIO and LUIGI go off'' NEW MARIO walks into Evil Guy Tower. : EVIL GUY turns around. : Dramatic music. : Fade to black. NEW MARIO '''and '''LUIGI have cornered EVIL GUY in his own fortress. NEW MARIO: Give up, Evil Guy! You cannot win! EVIL GUY: Pickle! Fernando! Get in here! PICKLE '''and '''FERNANDO '''enter from Stage Right. '''PICKLE: What's wrong, Master? OH MY GOD! IT'S NEW MARIO AND LUIGI! FERNANDO: This calls for an epic showdown! PICKLE '''and '''FERNANDO '''defeat '''NEW MARIO '''and '''LUIGI, who flee in fear. Meanwhile, EVIL GUY is cowering in the corner. PICKLE: All's well that ends well! We saved you, Boss! FERNANDO: Do we get a raise now? EVIL GUY: '''You fools! Your earth-shaking fight with the Mario Brothers destroyed Evil Guy Tower! Evil Guy Tower crumbles, and everyone onstage is buried in a pile of rubble. END Episode 5: Shadow Kirby Appears After beating up Master Hand and Crazy Hand in Nintendo Characters Smash the Crap Outta Each Other, NEW MARIO walks away. A few minutes later, '''KIRBY walks over to MASTER HAND's and CRAZY HAND's dead bodies, and eats them in one big gulp. Kirby then walks away. When KIRBY made it home, he was enshrouded in a strange light. After floating in the air for three minutes, KIRBY became... SHADOW KIRBY! However, the next second his house exploded for some reason. Without money, SHADOW KIRBY had to find a place to stay. He was walking in the dark woods when suddenly he spotted Evil Guy Tower, and he decided to go inside. : SHADOW KIRBY: Hey, can I get a room here? : EVIL GUY: Well, you then have to become one of my minions in order to stay. 'K? : SHADOW KIRBY: Fine... The next morning, SHADOW KIRBY gets out of bed and goes for an early morning walk. Meanwhile, NEW MARIO and LUIGI are walking towards Evil Guy Tower, with SHADOW KIRBY nearby. : LUIGI: So, that's the plan? : NEW MARIO: Yes, of course. : SHADOW KIRBY: What are you guys talking about? : NEW MARIO: A plan to defeat Evil Guy. : SHADOW KIRBY: Evil Guy? Huh? I work for him. : LUIGI: Huh? An ally of the bad guy? Let's get him! A short battle starts. NEW MARIO throws his hammer at SHADOW KIRBY. However, he inhales it, and spits the hammer out, knocking out NEW MARIO. LUIGI gets scared and runs away. SHADOW KIRBY decides to go back home. : EVIL GUY: Where have you been all morning? : SHADOW KIRBY: I just went for a walk, that's all. : EVIL GUY: ''Ok then! Just watch out for more threats, and you will be the best minion in no time!'' : SHADOW KIRBY: ''K.'' : Fade to black. : END Episode 6: Traveling to the WHOA!verse EVIL GUY is lounging on his purple couch, devouring a mountain of Cheese. Most of it is yellow, but there is one piece of Green Cheese in the pile that EVIL GUY does not notice until he has shoved it into his mouth. EVIL GUY: WHOA! MYSTERIOUS VOICE: You've uttered the magical trigger. Prepare for a trans-dimensional journey. EVIL GUY: Pickle! FERNANDO! I told you to stop lacing my cheese with Cupcakes! This is exactly why I hate them so much! EVIL GUY spins around on the floor. Fade to black. Pickle and FERNANDO, Evil Guy's minions, rush into the room to find it empty. PICKLE: Hey, he disappeared! FERNANDO: WHOA! MYSTERIOUS VOICE: You have uttered the magical trigger. Prepare for a trans-dimensional journey. PICKLE: Oh, so that's how it's gonna be? This is because I'm a pickle, isn't it? Meanwhile, in the WHOAverse, Evil Guy is wandering around and observing the scenery. Everything, including the ground, sky, trees, and castle in front of him, is finely crafted out of the word WHOA. Evil Guy: WHOA! This place is weird! Just as he utters the word WHOA, the very universe vibrates and Evil Guy becomes God due to having become one with the WHOAverse. The MYSTERIOUS VOICE from earlier reveals itself to be the physical embodiment of WHOA. WHOA: Unbelievable! You have caused even WHOA itself to say WHOA at your awesome might. I shall send you home...but you will have to use up all your new found godly powers to help me do so! EVIL GUY: No fair! *Sigh* Fine, then. EVIL GUY pirouettes off stage just as FERNANDO plops in. FERNANDO: WHOA! WHOA: *Grumble* Here we go again... Fade to Black. END Episode 7: Goombella's Transformation One day, a GOOMBA was driving a truck full of Goomnuts. Suddenly, the back door opened and the Goomnuts fell out, with one of them falling in radioactive waste. After cleaning up all the Goomnuts, the GOOMBA drove to the nearest store and he unloaded them. However he died for some reason afterwards. The next day, GOOMBELLA goes to the same store, and she buys some Goomnuts, along with the radioactive one! When she gets home, she has a snack of them, and she eaten the radioactive one first. : GOMBELLA: Huh? What's happening to me? In a matter of seconds, she's bigger than Barney, she starts walking around, terrorizing many people. Meanwhile at Evil Guy Tower, EVIL GUY was taking a nap, but he was awaken by all the shaking. : EVIL Guy: Zzzzz... Huh? WHO DARES TO DISTURB MY SLEEP! PICKLE' and FERNANDO run into the room, as it was SHADOW KIRBY's day-off.'' : '''FERNANDO: What is it boss? : EVIL GUY: Someone woke me up! : PICKLE: Hmmm... Is the tower being destroyed AGAIN? Suddenly, they all see GOOMBELLA yelling out the window. : GOOMBELLA: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! : EVIL GUY: I have a plan! Let's do the Super-Mech Tower thing! EVIL GUY pushes a button. It turns the tower into a Giant Robot. EVIL GUY, who was the main Controller of the robot, started making it run towards GOOMBELLA. Then a huge fight began, when the robot stepped on a Cupcake factory. : GOOMBELLA: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Not the Cupcakes! GOOMBELLA makes the robot fall onto a Cheese factory. : EVIL GUY and the CHEESE LOVERS: ''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Not the Cheese!'' The tower attacks GOOMBELLA even faster while the CHEESE LOVERS form an angry mob. However, instead they destroyed the store the that GOOMBELLA shopped at earlier. GOOMBELLA bashes into the robot and it destroys a Waffle factory. : FERNANDO and the WAFFLE MANIACS: Not the Waffles! FERNANDO luanches a rocket at GOOMBELLA. This somehow turns her back to normal, but she gets sent to prison for some reason. : GOOMBARIO: Nooooooooooooooo!!! : THE POLICE: Would you like to go to jail too? (0_0) : GOOMBARIO: Yes! : Fade to Black. : END Episode 8: It's FERNANDO! FERNANDO is in the WHOAverse, where the entire landscape is crafted out of the word WHOA. Uttering this word grants the speaker god-like powers. FERNANDO: WHOA! This place is weird! WHOA: Congratulations, uttering WHOA has made you the god of the WHOAverse! You are the new embodiment of WHOA! FERNANDO: Um... Yay. Well, I'm gonna consume this universe. Plus, it's really boring and I want to be even stronger. FERNANDO yells WHOA, and the scenery becomes messed up due to the fact that FERNANDO is in the process of consuming the universe. Fade to black, then come back to color. FERNANDO: Wow, that was tasty. Okay, back to black. FERNANDO hovers above Evil Guy Tower, where he lives. EVIL GUY AND PICKLE: It's FERNANDO!!! FERNANDO: Indeed. I've obtained godly powers, so I can do anything. ANYTHING. EVIL GUY: I want cheese!!! FERNANDO uses up all of his godly powers on Evil Guy's wish. Everybody onstage dives into the cheese and become morbidly obese after eating it all. Fade to Black as Evil Guy Tower crumbles from everyone being obese. END Episode 9: Lucas Appears Evil Guy is eating some chicken. All of a sudden, a portal to another dimension opens up. Evil Guy craps his pants. Evil Guy: I COME IN PEACE! AND YOU BETTER COME IN PEACE TOO, OR I BLOW YOU UP! Lucas then falls out of the portal and starts crying Lucas: Wah! I pooped mah pants! Evil Guy: Hey I got an idea! I will enslave this kid and take down New Mario! Lucas: I LIEK BADGERS! New Mario is seen inventing a giant computer that will take down the government New Mario: (finishes) IT'S PERFECT! I WILL CALL IT THE POOP! Meanwhile, outside, Evil Guy and Lucas are sneaking up to New Mario's base Evil Guy: OK Lucas, you know the plan. You just sneak up on New Mario, and slap him across the face with a sausage! Lucas: CHANGE MY DIAPER! Lucas then starts doing a stupid dance Evil Guy: WHY ARE YOU DANCING?! GO IN THERE AND KILL MARIO! Lucas: You wish, grampsie! I pooped my pants again Evil Guy then gets mad and shoots Lucas. He then looks down at the dead body. Blood is gushing everywhere, and rats start gnawing at Lucas' flesh. Evil Guy then has an idea Evil Guy walks into New Mario's house, using Lucas as a weapon. He sneaks up on New Mario, who pooped his pants New Mario: (turns around) HAY YOU! WHAT DO YOU WANT?! Evil Guy then slaps Mario across the face with Lucas' dead body New Mario: Ouch! That hurt! New Mario starts crying and while he's doing that, Evil Guy throws Lucas at the computer and it explodes. Poop flies around the room Evil Guy: Man. Why does this episode have so much poop?! New Mario: I LIVE WITH MY MOMMY! The End Episode 10: The Great Cupcake Danger Evil Guy is examining Fernando, who is lying on the floor inside Evil Guy Tower and repeating the word "WHOA" over and over again. EVIL GUY: What's wrong? What's happening to you? FERNANDO: It's an after-effect of the godly power I once had! This could be dangerous! EVIL GUY drags Fernando out of the tower, just as he opens his mouth and unleashes a Shoop Da Whoop. It arcs across the sky as the screen fades to black. New Mario is sitting in front of a computer screen, checking for any blips on the radar. Suddenly, Luigi rushes in and busts down the door. NEW MARIO: (still looking at the screen) Holy Toledo! That's a HUGE blip! I wonder what it could be? LUIGI: Sir, I just saw a huge laser arc across the sky! NEW MARIO: Not now, dimwit. Hmm... could it be a laser arcing across the sky?! LUIGI: But sir, it's heading straight for the slumbering Cupcake King! NEW MARIO: Oh dear, it could be heading for the Cupcake Ki--Sorry, Luigi, did you say something? Also, repairs on that door are coming out of your paycheck. LUIGI: But sir, you don't pay me at all! NEW MARIO: (Sigh) Why are you so useless? Let's go rescue the Cupcake King. New Mario and Luigi run offscreen. Fade to black. The CUPCAKE KING is slumbering in a meadow. He does not see the immense laser above him descend upon his helpless form and pulverize him. Two of Evil Guy's minions, Pickle and Shadow Kirby, happened to be in the area and have arrived to investigate. Meanwhile, Evil Guy and Fernando are still in front of the Evil Guy Tower and communicating with Pickle and Shadow Kirby via walkie-talkies. PICKLE: Mr. Evil Guy, sir, a giant laser just pulverized the Cupcake King. This is a grand victory for us, isn't it? EVIL GUY: WHOA, it actually hit the Cupcake King?! Talk about luck! FERNANDO: Don't...say...the "W" word... EVIL GUY: Oh, my bad. Yeah, Fernando did that. SHADOW KIRBY: Seriously? WHOA! FERNANDO: Yeah, it was me. Please stop saying "WHOA" or else I'll do it again. EVIL GUY: You heard him, minions! Report back to the tower in ten! We're having a cheese party! ALL: YAY! CHEESE FOR EVERYONE! Cut to eleven minutes later, as the cheese party has already begun, New Mario and Luigi finally arrive at the distant meadow, only to find the Cupcake King dead. NEW MARIO: Dang! We're too late! Luigi, this is coming out of your paycheck. LUIGI: But sir, you don't pay me at a-- NEW MARIO: SHADDAP! LUIGI: (sadface) Fade to Black END Episode 11: The Cupcake King's Revival New Mario and Luigi have arrived at a distant meadow, in which the Cupcake King's corpse lies. NEW MARIO: Luigi, it's the Cupcake King! Do you realize what this means? LUIGI: Um, we should switch to eating pie instead of cupcakes? NEW MARIO: NO! We have to revive the Cupcake King, for the universe has been thrown into imbalance by the loss of his life! LUIGI: How the heck does that work? NEW MARIO: It's obvious, dimwit! He...it...never mind. Just go with it. LUIGI: 'K. NEW MARIO: Now, we need to come up with a plan to revive him...fast! Come on, think! LUIGI: Duh... Fade out. Evil Guy, Pickle, Fernando, and Shadow Kirby are having a cheese party, totally oblivious to the imbalance in the universe and New Mario's plans. EVIL GUY: Shadow Kirby, stop inhaling all the cheese! You're acting like my grandmother's vacuum cleaner! SHADOW KIRBY: Sorry, boss. FERNANDO: Guys, I think I accidentally ate some Green Cheese. EVIL GUY: Oh, great. Are you gonna barf across the entire sky again? FERNANDO: Yup. Might as well get used to it. FERNANDO vomits green cheese into the sky which, lo and behold, lands onto the cadaver of the deceased Cupcake King. Camera pans right onto the meadow in which the dead Cupcake King lies. New Mario and Luigi are standing beside him, trying to figure out how to revive him. NEW MARIO: You got any 1-up mushrooms? LUIGI: Nope. Fresh out. NEW MARIO: Dang. Could you spare any extra lives? LUIGI: Sorry, man. YOLO. NEW MARIO: Don't you speak that way to me! Keep thinking of something! LUIGI: I HAVE been thinking! I just haven't come up with anything! Suddenly, a hunk of green cheese lands onto the Cupcake King's dead body. He is enveloped in green mist, which promptly revives him. CUPCAKE KING: Hurrah! I am alive once more! Who has revived me? NEW MARIO: ...We did. LUIGI: We did? NEW MARIO: (Turning to New Luigi) We did! LUIGI: Uhh, yeah. We did. CUPCAKE KING: Good! You shall be my servants. It is time to wage war on Evil Guy and his fellow Cheese Lovers! NEW MARIO: You mean you've met our arch-nemesis? CUPCAKE KING: Indeed! I bear a grudge against him. NEW MARIO and LUIGI: Sweeeeeet. THE END Episode 12: New Mario's Challenge Evil Guy and his minions are sitting around in the Evil Guy Tower, eating cheese, when they see Luigi and the Cupcake King through the window. Above them is a TV sceen with New Mario's face on it, attached to a loudly whirring propellor. NEW MARIO: (via TV screen): Attention, cheese lovers (not to be confused with the official organization of Cheese Lovers)! I have resurrected the Cupcake King and have brought him here, along with Luigi, to challenge you to a rap battle! EVIL GUY: OK, can any of you rap kinda well? FERNANDO: On it. NEW MARIO: Select your two champions, Evil Guy! Bring them out here, now! EVIL GUY: Anybody else? Nobody moves or speaks. EVIL GUY: Fine, I'll go out there myself. Evil Guy and Fernando stand in front of the Evil Guy Tower, facing the Cupcake King and Luigi, respectively. Same setting as last scene. The TV screen is still hovering above our heroes, but New Mario is no longer visible on it. Instead, it plays a simple rap beat, interrupted by the occasional sound of hammering, drilling, and welding. The Cupcake King raises his golden scepter and taps it several times, causing it to squeak like the feedback of a microphone. CUPCAKE KING: Testing, testing. One, two, three. The characters all begin to rap to the beat. EVIL GUY: Well? Are you ready to rap against me? CUPCAKE KING: Now wait just a second, man. That ain't right. I gotta test the mike before we start this "fight". As he says the word "fight", the Cupcake King draws quotation marks in the air with his fingers. CUPCAKE KING: (To the beat) You interrupted me?! Now I'm just livid. I can see my victory and damn, is it vivid! I'll smear you all around like my trademark frosting. You wish to respond? Or would that be exhausting? The Cupcake King hurls his scepter-mike at Evil Guy's head. Just as it smacks against his skull, Evil Guy catches it. EVIL GUY: Ow! Ooh, you just pegged me...and how! You've implied that I'm fat? You're no king, you're a cow! Yeah, let me just clear something up right now. You're fatter than Bowser, and he can't even bow! FERNANDO: (In the background) Oooooohhh! LUIGI: (In the background) Ooooooohhh...I mean, hey! How a-dare you? EVIL GUY: Let me lay down a backstory for you. There once was a time when I loved cupcakes... CUPCAKE KING: Woo! EVIL GUY: ...But I then ate so many that I had to take a dump and I didn't make it. Damn your frosting-covered lumps! CUPCAKE KING: Bwahahaha! Well, that's hardly my fault. EVIL GUY: Hey, if I could, I'd sue you for assault! But hell, screw the law; I'm a villain to the core. At least my''name's legit; have you governed before?! FERNANDO: (''Speaking) Damn, man! Luigi tosses a Fire Flower out of his pocket. CUPCAKE KING: (Speaking) Luigi, what are you doing? LUIGI: (Speaking) You don't need that anymore. You just got burned. CUPCAKE KING: (Speaking) You're really not helping, Luigi. LUIGI: (Speaking) I'm-a sorry! I got caught up in the moment. Everyone is aghast. Luigi faints and the Cupcake King teleports away in a whirl of cupcake frosting. EVIL GUY (looking up at the hovering screen): Yeah, I kinda think we won. What are you gonna do about it? NEW MARIO: Ha ha! This entire rap battle was only a diversion! You have given me enough time to build a cupcake machine to destroy you all! Fade to black. To be continued... Episode 13: New Mario's Ultimate Cupcake Machine Cut to NEW MARIO's lab. NEW MARIO is there, as is LUIGI. NEW MARIO is working on something : NEW MARIO: At last... it's complete! : LUIGI: What is, Boss? NEW MARIO reveals a huge machine. It looks like a tank : NEW MARIO: The Ultimate Cupcake Machine! With this, we can finally destroy Evil Guy! Alright, everyone in! NEW MARIO hops in the machine, along with LUIGI and some STICKMEN : NEW MARIO: Next stop, Evil Guy Tower. The Ultimate Cupcake Machine moves out ''NEW MARIO, in his Cupcake Machine, rides up to Evil Guy Tower. LUIGI and the STICKMEN follow'' : NEW MARIO: Evil Guy! Come out and surrender! ''EVIL GUY exits the tower, with PICKLE, FERNANDO, and '''SHADOW KIRBY : EVIL GUY: Why should I surrender? : NEW MARIO: If you don't, my cupcake machine will destroy you! : PICKLE: Oh yeah? : EVIL GUY: Prove it! : NEW MARIO: Very well. A hatch on the Cupcake Machine opens up, and a cannon pops out. The cannon fires a cupcake. The cupcake blasts a hole straight through Evil Guy Tower : EVIL GUY: Oh crap! : NEW MARIO: Now do you see? An epic battle begins. '''NEW MARIO' quickly sets the Cupcake Cannon to autofire. It starts shooting Evil Guy Tower. Meanwhile, EVIL GUY rushes at NEW MARIO. Meanwhile, PICKLE starts fighting LUIGI, while FERNANDO and SHADOW KIRBY fight the STICKMEN'' : SHADOW KIRBY: Boss! We're losing! : EVIL GUY: I have an idea! ''EVIL GUY kicks NEW MARIO, who goes flying into LUIGI. EVIL GUY then jumps onto the Cupcake Machine. He finds the self-destruct button and pushes it'' : COMPUTER VOICE: 10 seconds to self-destruct. 9. 8. : NEW MARIO: This isn't the last of us! ''NEW MARIO and his army flee'' : COMPUTER VOICE: 7. 6. : EVIL GUY: Uh, guys? : PICKLE: Yeah, boss? : COMPUTER VOICE: 5. 4. : EVIL GUY: Let's get out of here! ''EVIL GUY and co hide behind a tree'' : COMPUTER VOICE: 3. 2. 1. 0. Have a rotten day. The Cupcake Machine explodes, sending metal flying around and damaging Evil Guy Tower even more. Later, '''EVIL GUY' and co. are standing around and looking at Evil Guy Tower'' : EVIL GUY: This place is a wreck. : PICKLE: Well, I called someone to fix it. : EVIL GUY: What do we do until then? : SHADOW KIRBY: Let's live in Toad Town! : EVIL GUY: Great idea. Alright, guys, to Toad Town! THE END Category:Seasons